Journey of Love and Pain
by Leni-the-hedgie
Summary: AU, Next-Gen:There has been war in the beautiful kingdom Mobius for 10 whole years and King Sonic and his army have been fighting for their freedom since the beginning and still there is no end in sight But maybe one girl and one boy will change it all..
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **There has been war in the beautiful kingdom Mobius for 10 whole years and there is still no end to it. The King Sonic the Hedgehog and his loyal army are still fighting. Always with Sonic are his best friend and bodyguard Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the echidna who is the advisor of the king. While the three adults are fighting for their freedom against the evil prince from the neighbouring kingdom(who started the fight), their kids are having their own adventure. Noir the Hedgehog, son of Shadow, became the new bodyguard of the only daughter of King Sonic: Elly Hedgehog. Only a weeks later the castle gets invaded and Noir and Elly have to they are on their way to find their fathers and maybe love will raise on their way...

**Here is Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 will (hopefully)follow tomorrow^^ If you want to see pics to the story go here: .com/**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog,SEGA does. But I own all the OCs**

Chapter 1:

We see a dark room with a big armchair. The only light in the room comes from a little candle on a table next to the armchair. Suddenly a person enters the room and sits down in the big chair. Now in the light we can see him properly. It's a yellow hedgehog with dark yellow hairs and big blue eyes. He wears a dark cloak and he has a heavy book in his arms which he opens.

"Hello, it's brave of you to visit me. So you want me to tell you a story. Okay, if you want one then you get one. I'll tell you a story about courage, suffering and love.

Our story starts in the beautiful kingdom Casple, which ruled the nice king Sonic the Hedgehog with the help of his best friend and advisor Knuckles the echidna. The king got protected by the world's best bodyguard Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sonic ruled the kingdom fair for two years when he married his childhood-love Princess Amy Rose from the kingdom Kyreh and fused their countries together and named it Mobius.

Three years later Amy got pregnant and gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. Only a few months after that Shadow's wife Tini gave birth to a boy too. And Knuckles got himself a boy just another year later. And the story I'm telling you is about this four kids and their adventures.

Six years after the birth of the royal twins the neighbor-kingdom Satanius declared war on Mobius and Sonic and his men had to go to war. It broke the hearts of many women and children but let us focus on one special boy. The little kids name was Noir and he was the son of the famous Shadow the Hedgehog.

Lil' Noir was a black Hedgehog just like his dad except that he had only one red stripe on his head which ended in 3 points right above his red eyes. His idol was his own dad and all Noir ever wanted was to become like him.

Imagine how he felt when his father had to go to war with the possibility of never coming back. Noir's world broke together but his dad made him make a promise.

The boy had to promise his dad to never give up believing and to keep strong during the time Shadow was away. Noir took the promise to heart and because of his dream of becoming a bodyguard like his dad; he trained every day and kept on believing that Shadow would return someday and that he would be proud of his son.

Ten years later a news changed Noir's life dramatically. The old bodyguard of princess Elly died and Queen Amy started a competition of which the winner would be the new bodyguard. Every man or boy, who wasn't part of Sonics army, was allowed to take part in it.

Noir took advantage of that chance to become a bodyguard and he trained harder and harder everyday till the day of the competition came. He joined it and had to defeat many mans, who were all older and bigger than himself. But to everyone's surprise Noir the Hedgehog won.

Noir was now the new bodyguard of the only one year older princess Elly. The 15-years old was more than happy-he was overjoyed and he know that his dad, who was the king's bodyguard, would be proud of him.

One day after getting his dream job Noir had to start his job at the king's castle and that is how our story begins. Now sit down and enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2**

**If you were wondering why I only wrote .com for the link, I'm really sorry, I don't know what went wrong because I wrote the whole link...but if you want to see the pics to this story just look at my profile there is a working link ;)**

**And now on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonic, but I own Noir, Elly and the door guards XD**

Chapter 2:

Noir looked at the big castle in amazement. He never saw a building as big as that.

The light blue palace had huge windows with colorful glasses which showed heroes, dragons and other mythical creatures. There was a deep moat around the complex with only one way into the castle: over a bridge and past two furious looking guards.

Behind them was a high gate with many beautiful decorations on it. Noir bet that it was made out of the wood from oak trees.

Five towers stand triumphantly on top of the building. The many gems on the dark red roof were sparkling in the sun. There was one tower on every corner of the castle while the biggest one was right in the middle of the building.

On the left of the castle was a large forest while on the right side was a really beautiful and extra big garden with huge trees and lovely flowers in all colors. Green hedges which were nearly twice as high as Noir were around nearly the whole garden except an opening which was used as an entry, through which the black hedgehog could see the wonderful flowers and trees.

Noir could have looked at the great view for a few more hours hadn't a voice interrupt his daydreams.

"Are you the new bodyguard?"

"Huh?" Noir looked in wonder at the grey dog in front of him. The other animal wore the suit every warrior of the king has to wear. A long sleeved light brown shirt under a sleeveless dark brown shirt, brown pants and dark brown boots. On the sleeveless shirt, right over the heart, was the symbol of the royal army: a yellow crown on a blue background.

"I asked you if you are the new bodyguard."

After a closer look Noir noticed that the dog was one of the door guards. "Yes, of course I am. I have to…"

"Meet the queen at 10 am. I know. But you should better hurry if you don't want to be late. It's nearly 10 o'clock and a queen doesn't want to wait."

"It's already so late? Really? Than I should better go now…uh, where do I have to go? I've never been here before…"

"You see that tower in the middle of the castle? There is a big door which will lead you into the tower building. Just go through that door and you'll see three other doors. You have to take the one at the right then you'll be in the room in which the queen is waiting for you."

"Thank you for your help." Noir said goodbye to the dog and entered the big castle. It was like going through the gateway to heaven. Inside the castle the walls were white and the floors were a dark red. Paintings and carpets were hanging on the walls and chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling.

Noir opened the heavy door on the right and entered the room. In the middle of it were two armchairs around a little table on a big carpet. They were standing with the back to Noir in front of a fireplace. A woman was sitting in one of the armchairs. The woman stood up and turned to Noir. The boy recognized her as Queen Amy Rose. Amy was a beautiful pink hedgehog in her mid-thirties. Three bangs were hanging into her big dark green eyes which were sparkling like two emeralds. She was wearing a long light pink dress and a wonderful crown with light blue and orange stones.

"Are you Noir the Hedgehog?" Her voice sounded melodious.

Noir nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I feel honored that you want to meet me personally."

The queen smiled wistfully at the boy. "I just wanted to know the new bodyguard of my little girl. And I also wanted to see the boy who could beat all the men who were twice as old as himself. I'm very impressed by your doing."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Who is that?" Suddenly a new voice interrupted them and Noir turned to the person it belong to. In the door was standing a girl hedgehog with light purple fur and eyes like Amy.

She wore a light blue dress which was just a little bit shorter than the Queen's one.

Noir couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than anything he has ever seen. The black hedgehog's heart pounded hard. He feared that it would jump out of his chest.

Around her small neck was a pretty necklace with a purple gem and her bracelets had also many gems in different colors on them. But there was a wonderful and big stone on her belt too.

Noir was checking her flawless body out when she once again opened her mouth.

"Is this my new bodyguard, mom?"

So this was Princess Elly, twin of Prince Davy, daughter of King Sonic and Queen Amy. Noir never thought that the princess was that beautiful and even though he wouldn't admit it he already had a crush on the young female hedgehog.

Amy walked up to her daughter and embraced her. "Yes, that's Noir the Hedgehog. I know that he is really young, he is only one year younger than you, but he is the best and I'm sure that he will protect you."

"O-Of course I will! I won't let anybody hurt you, princess! I promise! And I believe that nobody would try to hurt such a beautiful person as you!"

Princess Elly was blushing and giggling when Noir realized what he said and then he was blushing too and looking anywhere except at the princess.

Queen Amy could only smile knowingly at the two teenagers. "I'd better leave you two alone, so you could get to know each other better. Have fun and don't forget to behave!"With that said she exited the room.

The two younger hedgehogs blushed madly once again and tried to not look at each other.

This is going to be interesting…


End file.
